All I Want Is You, Baby
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: Nothing's better then a quiet day at home on Christmas AU ItaNaru -Oneshot-


**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!!**

**First ItaNaru, written for a friend ^^  
**

* * *

"...Oh baby, all I want for Christmas, is you!"

The melody and bells of Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas' rang through the small apartment, and Naruto sang along in a surprisingly pleasant tone. The T.V. Remote served as a makeshift microphone as the blonde continued to belt out the lyrics.

The apartment was, in one word, quaint. Decorated in shades of red and gold, the room was aglow in a warm atmosphere. In the fireplace, flames eagerly devoured strips of wood and cheerfully accompanied Naruto with a series of light pops and crackles as the orange and red light reflected off the tinsel covered tree. Hung upon the mantle were two stockings, one a bright orange with blue trimming and the other a low crimson, the faux fur trim black. In white on both were the kanji for the apartment resident's names.

"....Santa won't you bring me the one I really need," Naruto continued to sing as he jumped onto the beige couch, accidentally knocking off a pillow depicting a smiling snowman. The pillow was steadfastly ignored by the man while he shook his hips to the song. "Won't you please bring my baby to me..."

"Already here." Naruto let out a squawk as he was suddenly lifted off the couch and into a pair of strong arms, the remote clattering loudly on the hardwood floor. Looking up he saw the long lashed eyes of the other tenant, raven bangs tickling his face as the other leaned towards him.

Just as suddenly as they had grabbed him the hands holding his body released their hold and a soft 'fwump' was heard as Naruto's bottom made contact with the couch. The blonde shook his head lightly before glaring up at the smirking man. "Hey," he yelled indignantly "Itachi you jerk!"

Itachi chuckled lightly before stooping to grab the remote on the floor, holding in up in front of Naruto with an eyebrow raised and a whimsical grin on his pale face. Naruto's glare morphed into a pout and he turned away from the taller man. Itachi laughed again and sat next to Naruto on the couch, ignoring the fact that Naruto was still pouting like a stubborn child. In the background the song faded away from the radio and Itachi clicked the off button from the remote.

He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled the smaller against his chest, enjoying the combined warmth of the fire and the other's now compliant form.

With a content sigh Naruto molded into the embrace, turning a tattooed face up towards Itachi's. Seeing what was on the normally stoic man's head made his lips purse together to hold back a laugh. Failing, he let out a bark of laughter and tugged the hat over Itachi's eyes. "Volunteering as Santa this year Itachi?" he teased.

Reaching up and tugging the hat off by the white puff ball, Itachi regarded the garment with disdain as if it had caused him some personal wrong and deposited it ungracefully next to him. "Ran into Sai at the mall." He offered as explanation. Naruto nodded in understanding, thinking of his rather odd friend who truly did not know the meanings of personal space or tact.

"What was he doing, caring an armful of the things around with him?" He gave the red and white piece of fabric a look and giggled again. Itachi nodded seriously and a rather unsophisticated snort escaped the younger man.

"He was also singing a rather bawdy version of 'Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer." Itachi continued, onyx eyes meeting cobalt.

Naruto's face scrunched in slight confusion, nose wrinkled and whisker tattoo's crinkling. "You mean like the little kids version?"

Itachi shook his head. "Worse."

With an exasperated sigh Naruto stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen, Itachi's warm held firmly in his own. He was forced to let it go as he began making a package of cup ramen, returning to Itachi as the styrofoam cup spun lazy circles in the microwave. Snaking an arm once again around Naruto's waist, Itachi silently wondered how one person could eat so much of the unhealthy food and voiced his question aloud.

"Because I like it." Naruto stated like it was the simplest thing in the world; and knowing the blonde it probably seemed like the simplest. "And it is to healthy! It has vegetables and meat in it."

Choosing instead to leave the old argument alone, Itachi sat down at the table while Naruto pulled his food from the beeping machine. He sat across from the raven, chopsticks already gathering a bundle of noodles and directing them to his awaiting mouth. Within ten minutes the ramen was gone and Naruto was calmly tossing the styrofoam into the garbage. He grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled the other back towards the living room.

As they passed under the door way, Itachi stopped them both. At Naruto's questioning look the elder just pointed up. Naruto's eyes rose to encounter a small green plant, three white berries clumped together near the top where it was attached to the wood. Simultaneously grinning and blushing at the mistletoe, he lowered his eyes to Itachi's and began to lean forwards.

Instead of meeting with the other's lips, his mouth came in contact with a gentle finger. "Wait a minute." He said quietly and hurried into the living room, leaving a confused blonde in the doorway. Deftly he snatched the remote up and hit the on button. The first chimes of the song Naruto had previously been singing to filled the apartment. Itachi walked back over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist, bringing their bodies close.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the song. "Since when did you like Mariah Carey?" He asked, fingers already threading through Itachi's long, dark hair.

Allowing himself a small grin, Itachi lowered his mouth and brought his lips just millimeter's from Naruto's. "Since you sang it." he whispered, a feather light touch of lips at each word.

He felt Naruto grin against his lips before the both closed the minuscule distance.

"_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R please!  
**

**All I Want For Christmas (c) Mariah Carey  
**


End file.
